A new kind of Adventure
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: A two-shot on the origins of Roger and Rouge story, and how those two great people met each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**A new kind of Adventure**_

They had been pirates traveling on the seas for around ten years already. Roger and his crew had travelled to Grand Line, through they hadn't yet adventured on the other side of Red Line, in the second part of the greatest of the five seas. But right now it wasn't in grand Line that the Pirates were, but in South Blue, yes the Captain, namely Gol D. Roger had decided on a whim, as usual, that they should visit the four other seas before going back to Grand Line. So that's what they were doing now, they already had done North Blue and West Blue, and would finish with East Blue since it was the captain and half of the rest of the crew's home.

Anyway right now the Roger Pirates were sailing on the, for the time being, calm waters of this part of South Blue. Being on a normal sea was a nice change though, no sudden change in temperatures, no risks of getting completely lost without a normal compas, in any case no more than what was expected in navigation. Through Roger had to admit it was a little boring, it lacked on the adventurous side.

After two weeks of only the sea in the horizons, an island came into view, just at the right time because the supplies on board were begining to run low and they had to get new ones for the up coming trip to East Blue.

- Ok, guys ! We anchor here ! Said Roger sporting his usual big grin.

- Through we should anchor outside of the town for the time being, the town is rather big so it's possible that there is a Marine Base here. Said Rayleigh beside his Captain while looking at the Island through binoculars.

- Well I wouldn't be against a run in with the Marines, I could use some exercise. Roger said, his grin widening.

- I'm sure you could, we wouldn't want you to become soft now, would we ? Rayleigh smirked. But we have to buy new supplies for the ship, it would be better to do that before causing any trouble in the town. After investigating if we see there aren't any Marines we can dock in the harbour to get the supplies on board.

- You're right, I had completely forgot about the supplies. Bwahahahaha ! That's why I need you partner. Grinned Roger clapping his first mate on the shoulder before laughing again. You heard him ! He called next at his crew.

According to the map the island name was Baterilla. It was certainly a beautiful island, the scenery was probably the best they had seen of all the islands of South Blue that they had visited. The fact that it was toward the beginning of Summer helped too, field of flowers could be seen even from far on the sea.

The Rogers Pirates anchored on a secluded beach on another side of the island than the town. Roger had sent some of his crew in town, while himself and Rayleigh went exploring a little too. Finaly they arrived at the top of a cliff surplombing the island, they could see the town from where they were and the blue sea spread infinitely in the horizon.

- I can't wait to go back to Grand Line ! Said Roger.

- You're the one who wanted to travel the other four seas first. Rayleigh raised an eyebrow at him.

- Well if I want to be a great Pirate I have to know all the seas. Bwahahahaha ! Do you think we'll meet this idiot Shiki again, he already picked two fight with us in Grand Line ?

- Perhaps, we won the fights after all.

- Next time I'll send him flying so far he won't be able to bother us for a while ! Roger said throwing a light, light for him, punch against the trunk of the big tree planted behind them on the cliff..

The trunk shuddered under his fist, through it stayed standing tall. Someone else hadn't had the same chance though because the two pirates heard a yelp before a little figure fell of a branch of the tree landing on the soft grass without much damage fortunately.

It was a little girl, who probably wasn't even ten years old yet, her dress was as blue as the sea and her strawberry blond hair reached her shoulders in waves. Her back tourned to them she got up muttering a ouch. Seemingly remembering the two men behind her she quickly went to hid on the other side of the thick tree, peering at them with big amber eyes and a face full of freckles.

- Well, hello there. Said Rayleigh.

- Hi. She shyly answered.

- Don't worry we won't do anything to you. Rayleigh smiled trying to reassure her.

- Are you Pirates ?

- That's right ! Grinned Roger crossing his arms on his chest proudly.

- Mom said that pirates are bad people.

- Can't say it's not true. Bwahahaha !

Rayleigh sweatdropped wondering briefly if his captain was trying to send the girl crying and screaming pirates.

- Well we're not bad pirates. He told her.

She seemed to believe him because after observing them an instant she stepped out of behind the tree.

- I'm Rouge.

- I'm Gol D. Roger and that's my partner, Silvers Rayleigh, you can call him Ray !

- Rayleigh is fine. Said man corrected. So why were you climbing a tree alone outside the town ?

- Why are you guys Pirates ? She asked instead of replying.

- Because we love aventures ! Said Roger, his usual grin still placarded on his face.

- Me too. Rouge smiled.

- Bwahahahaha !

Even Rayleigh the usually serious one cracked a smile at that.

- Did you have many adventures ? Rouge asked curiously peering up at the face of Roger shadowed by his straw hat.

- Of course ! Plenty of fights too, but I always win. I'm strong.

- Really ?

- Really !

- You really aren't bad people so I believe you. Rouge smiled.

The two adults men exchanged a smile.

- I have to go home or mom will worry. Bye bye Misters Pirates ! She waved at them before turning and runing down the path leading to the town.

Roger and Rayleigh went back to the ship too, where the men sent to town told them that no Marines where there, which was good news since they could stay for a while this way.

It was two day later that they finaly raised anchor and set sail on the blue sea, while the sun shined over their head.

* * *

**Here the first part of a two-shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**It takes place around forty years or so before Luffy story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A new kind of Adventure_**

He had done it. He had travelled to the end of Grand Line with his crew. People called him Pirate King those days, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. The first time he had heard that he had laughed for a long time. After contracting his illness three years ago he had gathered a crew for his last journey on the seas, and through the way was filled with obstacles they finaly did it, they reached Raftel. Roger knew he didn't have much longer to live though, maybe two years at the most, that's why even through he stood at the pic he disbanded the Rogers Pirates. It was ironic really he was thought to have all by the world, fortune, fame and power, and it was true to some extend, the only thing he missed was health, the most important. But Roger didn't regret anything, he lived how he wanted until now and would only stop at his death. However now that he had accomplished his goal, the time left he had he had decided to spend in peace, well as much as it was possible for a man like him. That's how he was now visiting again the most beautiful islands he had seen in his life. In the course of his voyage he had met Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard on one of the islands on Grand Line. It was certainly a beautiful island full of blossoming cherry trees and waterfall, they had a good time drinking and talking, after being rival for so long they could talk to each other like old friends. Roger even revealed the secret of D. to Whitebeard that he had learned from his own travels.

After that he had visited several more islands on Grand Line before going to South Blue, he had chosen to visit this sea first because he felt like drinking something exotic like Coconut Rum, and it was a good place to laze around under the sun. Perfect for spending some of his remaining days.

So he made his way to Baterilla in South Blue, he had chosen the island because he had a good souvenir of it, he could remember that it was a tranquille town and a pretty island with fields of flowers. Through he hadn't been there since two decades or so after the last and only time.

It hadn't changed much, maybe a little bigger but not so much that a Marine Base had been built here. He travelled alone so he didn't need anything bigger than a little boat but it was a good thing he had learn to navigate somehow in all his life of piracy, before recruiting a navigator in his crew it was Rayleigh who had lead them to good port in their youth. He accosted on the same secluded beach he remembered of all those years ago, he wasn't sure what the town's peoples reactions would be if he anchored in the harbour. His face was worldly known as the one of the worst criminal, the Pirate King, after all. And he still wore his captain coat and pirate hat with his jolly roger on it too, his arrival was sure to cause panic he thought, his grin widening in amusement.

Once on shore he decided to wait before going into town instead he climbed the slope leading to the cliff surplombing the island. He reached it just as the sun set. He settled his back on the big tree facing the sea, listening to the waves, while drinking a bottle of rum, his large grin never leaving his face. Yes that was the way he wanted to spend his days peacefully now.

However Roger didn't stay alone enjoying the view for long.

- Hmm… He heard someone say hesitantly a litlle way behind him.

Roger turned surprised to see a woman standing here unsure. He had expected her to flee now that he was aware of her presence but strangely she stayed put, and looking to his face made her shoulders relax slightly.

- You are Gol D. Roger, right ? She said.

It was rare that people he didn't know called him otherwise than by his stupid nickname nowadays, seriously his name wasn't Gold Roger, he was Gol D. Roger. At least the young woman seemed to know his true name.

- That's right ! He said proudly grinning.

- I'm glad I'm not mistaken I didn't know what I would do if I was wrong. She sighted.

- Hahahaha ! I don't think anyone would be relieved to be in my presence normally.

- You probably don't remember me, but when I was young your crew visited this island and I talked to you and your first mate in this very same place.

- The girl who fell from the tree… ?

She blushed then laughed at that.

- That's me.

The little girl was now a grown woman with long strawberry blond hair cascading down her back in waves, a red flower above her left ear as a simple ornament. And her face was still full of freckles. Her long pale green dress flapped around her anckles because of the light breeze. She certainly had become quite attractive.

- Hmm… Can I ask why is the King of all Pirates on this little island of South Blue. Curiosity shined in her amber orbs.

- I retired from piracy, I thought I'd live peacefully for a while. Roger answered half truthful, his grin still present, the young woman nodded accepting his reason.

- Is it true that you really went all the way to the end of Grand Line ? She came closer while asking him that.

Roger laughed at the question, she seemed as curious as the first time he had met her when she was a child.

- It's true. He stated proudly crossing his arms on his strong chest.

He could see that she was somewhat impressed, and he remembered she had liked adventures too.

- Rouge, was it ? If he hadn't remembered her name, the flower in her hair would have been a strong clue.

- Oh, I never completely introduce myself did I ? My name is Portgas D. Rouge.

A D. Well that explained the adventurous side and the bravoury she had for talking to him, a pirate.

- Never thought of taking the sea ? Go live adventures on the biggest sea ? He grinned.

- Well I can't say I never thought about it but I love this island too much for leaving it all behind. Maybe one day I'll take the sea but for now I feel like I should stay here. She smiled.

- Well I guess all adventures don't take place on the sea. Hahahaha.

- Can you tell me some of your adventures ? The Pirate King must have plenty.

It was amazing how easy it was to talk with the young woman, it was hard to think that it was only their second meeting. Most people that Roger encountered were intimidated by him, if not by his reputation by his eyes, one look and most would become instantly suspicious in his presence. But Rouge didn't seem bothered by any of that, maybe because she was brave or she simply didn't care, anyway Roger liked her attitude, she had guts.

- So this is why your crew isn't with you like last time, you disbanded.

- Yes, but even separated and scattered in the world we're still friends, comrades. Roger grinned thinking of his crew, particularly of his first mate, his partner.

- You don't have your straw hat either this time, through you still have your beard. She chuckled from where she was sitting near him. Sometime during his story they both sat on the ground beside the tree.

- I passed my hat on to the next generation. Roger said thinking of Shanks.

- Your child ? She asked curiously.

- Me a father ? Hahahaha ! No I gave it to one of the apprentices on my ship.

- Pirates have apprentices ? She raised an eyebrow, making him laugh again.

The sun was nearly completely set now, and the darkness was quickly descending on them. Seeing this Rouge told him she had to leave, she seemed somewhat reluctant to do it through for some reason. But nonetheless she stood, dusted her dress, took several step back and smiled at Roger.

- Bye bye Mister Pirate King. She waved before turning to walk back to the town.

He laughed before making his way back to his boat to make a camp. It was a good night to sleep ouside, under the stars.

* * *

**And that's the end of this little story. I was curious of how Roger meet Rouge, I mean she's from South Blue (most likely) and it's probable that she never left her island, so I wondered what brought Roger all the way to Baterilla where he must have met her, and this is what I came up with. I hope everyone liked it !**


End file.
